fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar
.]] Avatar ( , My Unit in the Japanese version) is a gameplay feature introduced in Japan via Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem and via Fire Emblem Awakening for international audiences, and returns in Fire Emblem Fates ''and ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The Avatar system allows the player to create a personalized version of one unit. The player can customize the Avatar's appearance, gender, base stats, growths, personal data, class (by default in New Mystery of the Emblem; through reclassing in Awakening,'' Fates'','' and ''Three Houses) and voice (in Awakening and Fates only). ''The Blazing Blade'' While no true Avatar character exists like in the games that succeeded it, the player creates their own character who is a tactician, whose default name is Mark ( ). While Mark does not enter battle, they are designed to be the main strategist for the events of battle throughout the entire story of The Blazing Blade. Mark does provide certain benefits in during gameplay, as the player can determine Mark's affinity through their selection of birth month and, in the Japanese version only, blood type, boosting the hit rates and avoid for units of the same affinity. Additionally, as the player progress through the game, they earn Tactician Stars. The more Tactician Stars the player obtains, the more Critical Avoid is given to all units in the player's army. Mark is completely unseen except for the two CG images in Lyndis's story, where the in the former, they can barely be seen on the bottom-right border, while in the latter, they can be seen next to the right border. Mark is a wandering traveler who is found on the wayside by Lyndis. After nursing them back to health, Mark aids Lyndis in her journey to defeat Lundgren and rescue her grandfather. Later, Mark helps Eliwood and Hector in their stories. At the end of both Eliwood and Hector's stories, they eventually depart from Lycia to travel the world, but they are named the godparent of their respective children, Roy and Lilina, and are the ones who gave them their names. While they do not have a standalone sprite nor do they have speaking dialogue, Lyndis, Eliwood, and Hector constantly "speak" to Mark and have special conversation sprites whenever they do, looking directly at the player. Some dialogue between them and other characters change as well. Florina will stutter if Mark is male but speaks normally to a female one while Sain flirts with a Female Tactician but speaks normally to a Male Tactician. ''New Mystery of the Emblem The player creates their own Avatar whose default name is '''Kris' (クリス, Chris in the Japanese version) and is the first playable combat Avatar unit. The Avatar is the protagonist during the prologue and the deuteragonist for the rest of the game. (They were not originally present in Mystery of the Emblem.) The player can customize their Avatar with numerous faces, hair styles, and hair colors. Players also choose what kind of past, present, and future their Avatar has to determine their stat growths. The Avatar's starting class determines the kind of clothing their conversation sprite will wear, but like everyone else can be reclassed at any time. At the end of certain chapters, the Avatar will have a choice to adopt a new hairstyle, gain a new headwear, or even a mask. These changes become permanent until the player's next customize option is given. The Avatar's starting class is up to the player themselves from the beginning, though the classes available is dependent on the Avatar's gender. Males can be a Mercenary, Fighter, or Knight, while females can be a Pegasus Knight or a Myrmidon. Both can be a Mage, Archer, or Cavalier. They are also able to build supports with all characters in the game, allowing them to support all playable characters. ''Awakening The player creates their own Avatar whose default name is '''Robin' (ルフレ, Reflet in the Japanese version). While the customization has been expanded to different body styles (3 per gender) and more hair colors (20 total), there are a smaller number of customizable faces and hairstyles per body type (5 for each body type for both face and hairstyle). The player can set the Avatar's birthday and can choose what stat will be their Asset (quickest growth) and their Flaw (slowest growth) which affects their stat growths and maximum stat caps. The Avatar's in-game 2D portrait's can never be changed and will always appear in their Tactician clothes regardless of their current class. However, their 3D model and over-world sprite will correspond to their current class. The Avatar's starting class is the Tactician class. The Avatar has the distinction of being able to reclass into all classes that their gender permits given that they have a Second Seal to do so. They will also pass down this trait to their children as well. The Avatar also has the unique ability to build supports with all playable characters and can even marry any opposite gender person, even children characters (except Morgan, who is always their child). The Avatar is the deuteragonist once more; however their role is far greater than in New Mystery of the Emblem ''as the Avatar plays a central role in the plot. Fates The player creates their own Avatar whose default name is '''Corrin' (カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version). The customization options have expanded off of Awakening's, boasting more options for hair color (30 total), faces (7 total), and hairstyles (12 total). While hair color cannot be changed once set, the Avatar's hairstyle can be changed in the My Castle. There is also a separate category for hair accessories for female Avatars. Special facial features like bandages, which were fixed onto one particular face in Awakening, are now able to be freely added. Unlike Awakening which had three body sizes, Fates is limited to two. The player is also given three voices per gender, the same amount as Awakening. The player chooses their Boon and Bane based on key words associated with a specific stat. They will also choose their secondary class from a list of skills. Once established, the player cannot change these once the game has started. The Avatar's starting class is the Nohr Prince/Princess and is the default image used for their 2D portrait, regardless of their current class. Their 3D battle model and over-world sprite will properly display their current class however. Like the Awakening Avatar, the Fates Avatar can build supports with any character in the game and S-Support any opposite gender character. Additionally, the Avatar has the option to have a same sex S-Support with Niles and Rhajat. Achieving an S-Support with any opposite gender unit will produce a child named Kana whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar. Unlike previous games, the Avatar serves the role of the main protagonist and Lord unit, rather than a secondary character like in New Mystery of the Emblem or Awakening. ''Heroes Similar to the Tactician from ''The Blazing Blade, there is no true Avatar that is playable in combat, or even customized, the Summoner whose default name is Kiran (エクラ Ekura, Eclat in the Japanese version) play an important role as the army's strategist and summoner with the ability to summon heroes from other worlds using the Breidablik. The player can select a unit from the army to bond with the Summoner through Summoner Support, the selected unit will then receive bonuses in accordance with his/her support rank, with a maximum of +3 to HP and +2 to all other stats. ''Three Houses The player creates their own Avatar in game whose default name is '''Byleth' (ベレト/ベレス), but is commonly referred to as Teacher, Professor, or Instructor by characters in the game. Unlike the previous three main series entries which featured fully customized Avatar characters, Byleth has no customizable appearance options aside from selecting their gender at the start of the story. The player can customize Byleth by changing their in-game name and their birthdate only. The Avatar serves as the main protagonist of the game, though they are not a Lord. Instead they are a teacher for the Officers Academy, teaching one of the three houses that are educated at the Academy. Etymology Avatar originates from the Hindi word Avatar which refers to the physical forms a Hindu deity could take when they appear in the real world. A deity could take on various forms and are not fixed to one appearance. Avatar roughly means "descent, alight, to make one's appearance". In computing and gaming, an Avatar is a player customized character that is inserted into a story as a means to directly place the player into a story and provide a higher level of involvement. The customization for said Avatar character is usually the name, appearance, and/or gender, but not necessarily all need to be used to create an Avatar. Trivia *In the English version of Fire Emblem Awakening, the silent option was removed. The overall number of voice options was also reduced from four (five, if the silent option is counted as a voice option) to three. *The Avatar in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem is the only Avatar not to appear in any Fire Emblem title released internationally. Gallery SUKI.png|The Avatar creation process in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem.